This invention relates generally to ball-bearing assemblies, and more particularly to low-cost ball-bearing structures.
Many industrial and commercial products employ ball-bearings, and there are numerous engineering applications where an inexpensive bearing unit or assembly of this general type is required. In the past, attempts have been made to construct a low-cost ball-bearing unit utilizing an outer, sheet metal shell or band to retain the balls and the respective races in operatively assembled condition. However, in practice, this arrangement has not proved to be of the desired economy. Production handling of the individual bearing balls and races and forming of the outer band into proper configuration for permanently and accurately positioning the components have, to a substantial degree, counteracted the fundamental cost advantages of this prior art design.